Two Bludgers to the stomach and one to the head
by The Marauder's Map
Summary: Roger Davies is the heart-throb of Ravenclaw, so it's just pointless to fall for him...right? Chapter 3 finally up!
1. What lurks in the corridor?

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately we own nothing, it all belongs to the goddess JK Rowling, we are just playing with her characters. You couldn't sue us anyway, you'd get nada!  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (S.Padfoot is her split personality) proudly present this fic! Nobody wanted to be Wormtail, well can you blame them?  
  
Anyway, this is an incidental character story about Roger Davies and a made-up character (she's the older sister of Mandy Brocklehurst). This is set in Harry's fourth year, fan fic so we can do what we want. No Triwizard tournament, Quidditch is back on, Moldie Voldie did not rise again and Cedric won't die. YAY!  
  
So, on with the fic!  
  
Two Bludgers to the stomach and one to the head  
  
Chapter 1- What lurks in the corridor?  
  
The rustle of parchment and the impatient scratching of a quill tip, was the only sound that was to be heard from the corner table in the library. Suddenly that was broken by a very frustrated groan. Charlotte Brocklehurst ran her fingers through her hair in a troubled manner. This just wasn't fair, shouldn't she be able to complete a simple Transfiguration essay? After all, she was a Ravenclaw, she was suppose to be smart!  
  
The truth was that Charlotte was smart and lived up to the Ravenclaw stereotype. But, she had so much on her mind, that she was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate.  
  
The NEWT's were months off, but that didn't stop the panic rising within her. Everyone in her family had passed with honours; she somehow didn't know if she could live up to it. Her stress was just added to by the fact that her younger sister, Mandy, had become suddenly subdued and for once Charlotte couldn't sort out all her problems; she didn't even know what was wrong. However, maybe the thing that Charlotte was finding hardest to deal with was Tim Matthews.  
  
Mentally, she scolded herself for being so stupid. It had been nearly a month (well, three weeks and four days to be exact) since they had broken-up, but still it was hard. It had really knocked her self-esteem, when her boyfriend of four months had dumped her. Charlotte still had to swallow the nausea and the lump in her throat whenever he walked by, that petite blonde on his arm.  
  
`Why a Slytherin and why my worst enemy?' She asked herself the same question she had been asking for three weeks and four days.  
  
Sighing, she decided that she wasn't going to get any more work done tonight (fortunately, her essay was due in next week). Gathering the stack of books, she distractedly left the library, heading for the Ravenclaw common room. Charlotte wasn't really paying attention as she automatically headed up a staircase and down a corridor. Rounding the corner, she wasn't even aware of another persons presence, that is until she crashed into them, her books scattering across the floor. Without even bothering to look up, Charlotte hurriedly apologised, trying to gather her books and parchment.  
  
"No, it's my fault really." Charlotte finally looked up, as the owner of the voice handed her a book. She found herself locking eyes with a pair of sparkling blue ones.  
  
Roger Davies was having a hard time concentrating. He had been engrossed in his very used copy of `Quidditch Through out the ages' and was comfortably stationed in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. However, his solitude had not lasted long. Fourth years Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin had settled themselves by his armchair. After a straight hour of giggling, Roger was ready to crack (even though he had not been aware that he was the cause of such giggling). Seeking peace, he had pulled the copy of `Hogwarts a History' in the bookcase at the left side of the room, and gratefully slid through the doorway that appeared. Stepping into the corridor, he had barely noticed as the suit of armour had slid back over the passage. Not watching where he was going, Roger trudged through the hallways, not really knowing where he was headed.  
  
It had been several months since he had returned to Hogwarts, this year in his seventh year and once again Quidditch captain. Once again he had received the attention that goes with it. Many saw Roger Davies as the dark, mysterious, brooding, loner. OK, that's what he was, he just felt incredibly uncomfortable by being in the spotlight. He really did prize the time when he was alone, a time he didn't have anyone to impress. This is why it was a common occurrence to see the Quidditch captain roaming the halls.  
  
`All right, Davies, back to business,' he thought to himself, as he absently strolled along. `Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Must talk to Cho about Diggory, he's gonna be hard to beat.' Lost in thoughts of Quidditch, he rounded the corner, abruptly bumping into someone, sending books and parchment everywhere. Quickly bending down to help gather the scattered papers, Roger heard an apology, from a familiar voice.  
  
"No, it's my fault really." He insisted as he handed her a book. Suddenly, a pair of chocolate brown eyes connected with his own.  
  
After a few moments, Charlotte realised that she was in a deserted corridor, crouching extremely close to Roger Davies, the object of many girl's fantasies. He was a mystery and girls found that incredibly appealing. For some reason, one she didn't know, Charlotte couldn't suppress the pink tint that arose in her cheeks as she quickly stood up. Gratefully accepting the book from Davies' reach, she managed a small, apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, Roger. I wasn't watching where I was going." Once again, he gallantly tried to accept the blame. In the end a compromise was reached; it was both their faults. Davies gathered up the rest of her books, slinging them under his left arm, and began to walk Charlotte down the corridor. Charlotte had always felt uncomfortable around Roger Davies. After all, there was something intimidating about him, (the girls in her dorm had decided it was major sex appeal and rugged magnetism). Maybe it was his height (after all at 6ft 2 he did seem to tower over most people), or it could have been the fact that he looked so unpredictable. With his thick dark hair, innocent blue eyes (that would darken suddenly) and ear-ring, he was an unpredictable contrast. Everyone knew Roger Davies did what he wanted, when he wanted. It surprised many that he was even on the Quidditch team, let alone captain. However, he was a devoted captain, showing once again his unpredictable nature.  
  
Now, Charlotte found herself being escorted back to the common room by the infamous recluse. Neither of them had uttered a word as they walked, but Charlotte was brought out of her reverie as they approached the suit of amour.  
  
"Sugarquill." Davies' deep, but smooth voice unintentionally sent a shiver up her spine. As the doorway appeared, Davies turned and smiled at her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek.  
  
"Ladies first." He motioned to the entrance. Charlotte went ahead, but waited just inside the Ravenclaw common room. Once Davies appeared by her side, she smiled gratefully and retrieved her books.  
  
"Thanks, Roger. And don't worry next time I'll watch where I'm going." She began to make her way over to the stairs that lead up to the girls dormitories. Until she heard his voice.  
  
"'Night Brocklehurst." She turned and gave him another smile.  
  
"Good night, Roger." Then she continued up the staircase, leaving Davies in the virtually empty common room.  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
A/N: What do you think? More chapters to come whether you like it or not. First person to review can have a part in the story!  
  
Flames are welcome and will be used to toast Wormtail on a spit. But reviews will be used to bribe Oliver Wood into just a towel... think about it! 


	2. The fascination with Quidditch players

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, we have just borrowed some stuff. Even if we do wish we owned Roger Davies and Oliver Wood (in a towel!)  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic! No evil git Wormtail! Thanks to our reviewers, you guys rule! Sorry this chapter took so long; we have too much college work! Teachers are as evil as Voldemort! OOPS, sorry, I mean you-know-who.  
  
Two Bludgers to the stomach and one to the head  
  
Chapter 2 – The fascination with Quidditch players  
  
"C'mon, Charlotte, wake up!" She groaned in reply, rolling over and snuggling deeper into her covers. This was rewarded with another quick shake. Charlotte was not a morning person, and was about ready to throw the nearest item at her attacker, or reach for her wand (she knew a really nasty hex that could turn skin green for a week).  
  
"If you don't get up right now, we'll be late for class!" That was enough for Charlotte, she was up in a flash and in the bathroom before you could say 'Quidditch'.  
  
"Whoa, chill out! I'll meet you in the Great Hall, OK?" Charlotte's friend Kelli Harper called through the bathroom door. She heard Charlotte's muffled reply and then left the dormitory.  
  
Quarter of an hour later Charlotte was sat at the Ravenclaw table, a piece of toast in one hand and a book in the other. She was oblivious to the conversations going on around her; she was way too engrossed in the novel she was reading. It was a muggle book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, which she had borrowed from one of the girls in her dormitory.  
  
She looked up momentarily as some of the fourth years sat at the table, but she didn't see Mandy among them. Charlotte asked Padma Patil if she had seen her and she said that Mandy's curtains were still closed so they all assume she is still asleep. Charlotte was contemplating whether or not to go and see if Mandy was all right or at least wake her so that she wasn't late for class. Just as she was about to leave Tim Matthews entered, that ditzy blond Slytherin on his arm. Charlotte suddenly felt sick and was silently got up from the Ravenclaw table, willing her legs not to collapse. Just when she thought she had passed them without them noticing, she heard a small chuckle of cruel laughter.  
  
"I remember you telling me once, that she was pretty!" The hissing made her freeze in her tracks. "You were very mistaken!" Turning she saw Nina Avery, her worst enemy and, it would seem, replacement. The fact that Tim had nodded in agreement cut at Charlotte. It was ridiculous to still have feelings for him, after he had treated her so bad, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Not going to cry are we?" Nina mocked, swishing her blonde hair around her shoulders. She laughed once more, this making Charlotte's blood begin to boil. She had always had a rash temper when pushed too far, fortunately this didn't happen often. Grabbing the nearest goblet, she dumped the contents over Nina's 'perfect' hair. The scream alerted most of the Great Hall, unknown to Charlotte.  
  
"I'm not the one crying." She stated this calmly, even though she was seething. "Anyway," she continued in a low voice so only Nina could hear. "I wouldn't give a cheap whore like you the satisfaction!" Turning on her heel, she left.  
  
Leaving the Great Hall, Charlotte rushed up the stairs and along the corridor to the common room.  
  
"Sugar…quill," she breathed out as she reached the suit of amour. As it stepped aside she ran through the entrance and up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. She knocked on the fourth year girl's door, there was no answer so she entered. Making her way to Mandy's bed, Charlotte pulled back the curtains to find it empty.  
  
Charlotte quickly took her seat in Arithmacy, just as the bell sounded. Dropping her bag by her chair, she flopped in her seat. Kelli gave her a questioning look, as she turned around from her seat in front, but Charlotte shook her head with a look clearly saying 'I'll tell you later'.  
  
Professor Vector was one of the teachers against house rivalry, so for this class had placed everyone Ravenclaw- Gryffindor. Charlotte smiled at Gryffindor Liz Ryan, who smiled back, as they were given their assignments for the lesson. Liz groaned, then leant forward, poking her friend, who was sat at the table in front with Kelli.  
  
"Hey, Sarah. Heard you've been flirting with, Greg Peterson, the Hufflepuff keeper?" There was a distinctive teasing note in her voice. However, Sarah Green did not seem in the least bit embarrassed.  
  
"And what if I have?"  
  
"Nothing, just can't keep up with you, that's all." Liz smirked. "It was that Ravenclaw beater last week." At this Kelli narrowed her eyes at Sarah.  
  
"Relax!" Sarah replied. "I wasn't hitting on your boyfriend, it was the other one." Kelli seemed to calm down, now she knew her boyfriend was out of any immediate danger. Kelli had been dating Robert Connolly (Ravenclaw beater and younger brother of the Ireland beater) for quite a while now. Unfortunately, many girls didn't seem to mind that he had a girlfriend. Although he had remained faithful, Kelli still felt the need to pull out any girl's hair that so much as looked at him. Instead, however, she settled for a glare that had become legendary.  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't work out," Sarah continued, in an off-handed way. "Therefore, I moved on, no big deal!"  
  
"Please tell me, what is the fascination with Quidditch players." Charlotte asked, as to her knowledge every guy that had been mentioned, since she had entered the classroom, was a Quidditch player. Liz was momentarily distracted from her parchment, where she had been doodling 'Liz Wood' and 'Mrs. Oliver Wood', sometimes with little hearts.  
  
"What's not to like? I mean Oliver-" She wasn't given a chance to finish, before she was cut off.  
  
"Come on, Liz. I'm sure the reason you are dating Oliver Wood is because of his Quidditch talent." Sarah turned around in her seat, and continued in a sarcastic voice. "I mean, of course it has nothing to do with his good looks, sweet nature or to-die-for eyes, has it?" Liz now wore a dreamy smile.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Oliver's personality, but Quidditch does have its advantages. I mean, his body is so great it gives me trembles just thinking about it. Especially when he was all wet."  
  
"Eh, Liz. When have you seen Oliver Wood naked and wet?" Sarah asked, causing Liz to go red, and Charlotte and Kelli to try and hide smirks.  
  
"Well, that's actually how we got together, you see."  
  
"I really don't think we should be hearing this."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that!" Liz insisted. "You see. I kinda walked in on him in the prefects' bathroom in nothing but a towel. His body was all glistening wet and he has an amazing torso."  
  
"This is gonna get R-rated in a minute." The other's laughed. Liz rolled her eyes, before continuing.  
  
"It's not! Truth be told, I mumbled 'sorry' and legged it." This caused Sarah to burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Let me get this straight. There is a god, in nothing but a towel, stood in front of you and you make a run for it? You could have at least swiped his towel."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's pretty hard to think straight when you're in that situation! Anyway, he came and found me the next day and apologized, then asked me to Hogsmede to make up for it."  
  
"Make up for it? There's nothing to make up for. Hey, that would just be making one of my fantasies a reality! Oliver Wood in just a towel, blimey that would be great. Only other person who I'd wanna see as much is Roger Davies; he could show me his skills with a broomstick any day!" As Sarah declared this, Kelli burst out laughing, this confusing the others. Finally she managed to gasp out what was so funny.  
  
"Next time you make a statement like that, it might help if you said it a little quieter, especially if the guy you are talking about is in the room, only a few tables away!" For perhaps the first time in her life, Sarah looked slightly flustered. The four girls peered over to where Roger Davies was sat, near the back of the classroom.  
  
Roger had half been listening to the conversations around him, when he heard his name and his ears pricked up. Who was talking about him? Raising his eyes from his parchment, he scanned the room, his eyes coming to rest on four girls. They were huddled closely and he recognized them immediately. Liz Ryan (she was that Gryffindor prefect, the one dating Oliver Wood), then there was Sarah Green (acknowledged as the biggest flirt Gryffindor had ever know, and would chase anything male in a Quidditch robe). The other two he knew better, as they were both Ravenclaw's. Kelli Harper (she was the girlfriend of one of his beaters and perhaps his best friend, Rob Connolly), then there was Charlotte Brocklehurst. He stopped his thoughts right there, but gazed at her a little longer than he had the others.  
  
"-in just a towel, blimey that would be great. Only other person who I'd wanna see as much is Roger Davies; he could show me his skills with a broomstick any day!" It was obvious who had said that, and Roger couldn't help but give an amused smile, catching the eyes of Kelli, who suddenly began to howl with laughter. It was slightly weird, though it was oddly flattering. He didn't know girls thought about him like that, or perhaps it was just Sarah Green, after all he was a Quidditch captain and everyone knew what she was like.  
  
After a few moments, four heads turned in his direction; two looking extremely amused, one looking very red and one with an expression he couldn't read. Their eyes met, but she looked away quickly, leaving them both slightly confused.  
  
As Charlotte turned around, her brow furrowed in confusion. Was Roger Davies looking at her? She quickly dismissed this, but then thought to the flutter in her stomach when she stared into his blue eyes. Telling herself she was just upset from earlier and probably a little hungry, she looked down at her blank parchment. Sighing she started on the assignment, all the time unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
A/N: What do you think? Wood and Davies just in towels, good eh? This was specifically added in for biggerstaffluver (the lucky girl who gets to be Oliver's girlfriend in our fic). Big thanks to Kravenclaw who is also featured in this fic (Kelli we couldn't resist giving you a Quidditch player – after all everyone wants one!) Keep reviewing and we will not only figure out ways to torture Wormy (he he he), we'll persuade more Quidditch players into towels. Consider the good you'd be doing! 


	3. Quidditch and confusing thoughts

We solemnly swear our writing's no good!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! We don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling…OK, sorry! Went into disclaimer overload.  
  
A/N: C.Moony and S.Prongs (split personality S.Padfoot) proudly present this fic! No evil git Wormtail! Thanks to our reviewers, you guys rule (AND HUGS FOR ALL)! Sorry, REALLY SORRY this chapter took so long (as readers we do know how annoying it can be), evil college work! Evil mock exams! Evil writer's block and did we mention EVIL COLLEGE WORK! Ok, calm now and um yeah on with the fic!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Two Bludgers to the stomach and one to the head  
  
Chapter 3 – Quidditch and confusing thoughts  
  
The Great Hall was in its usual frenzy as Kelli and Charlotte settled down at the Ravenclaw table. Charlotte was trying to ignore the fact that she was receiving more attention than usual, but Kelli couldn't.  
  
"OK, spill!" She demanded, turning in her seat. Charlotte was looking down at her plate and asked innocently "What?"  
  
"Don't give me that! What happened at breakfast that made you late for class and," Kelli waved her arm around, "this?" Referring to hushed whispers and curious looks.  
  
With a sigh, Charlotte related the story, but had to stop when Kelli burst into laughter (she does that a lot).  
  
"Woah! I wish I could have seen her face, bitch!" She hissed the part, all the while sending glares over to the Slytherin table. It didn't matter one bit to her, that Nina wasn't even sitting there, in fact she hadn't even come down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Kinda makes me wish Rob hadn't taken me to that deserted classroom to…uh…help him with his charms homework…" She trailed off very unconvincingly.  
  
"Can we just forget about it? I really don't want to talk about it." Charlotte stared at her plate, as she moved her fork around. Kelli looked slightly guilty then placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't pay any attention to what she says, the ditz can't even spell her own name!" Charlotte gave her friend a weak smile as Kelli continued. At least the girl was trying. "C'mon, this is the girl that told everyone she was carrying Kirley McCormack's love child. I think anything she says can be stricken from the record."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Have you seen Mandy?" The change of subject was unmentioned, but Kelli shrugged.  
  
"I think I might have seen her come in with Padma Patil, but I'm not sure."  
  
"OK, thanks. I'll see you in DADA." Then she rose from her seat to go in search of her sibling. As she walked down the Ravenclaw table, she finally spotted the dark-haired girl she had been looking for.  
  
Mandy was sat between Padma and another fourth year Terry Boot, who Padma was flirting with outrageously. Mandy didn't look quite happy about the situation and neither did he. He kept trying to talk to Mandy, who would always get interrupted by Padma, once again.  
  
"Hey Mandy." Charlotte stopped by her chair. Mandy looked up and gave her a small smile. But she seemed a little on the edge, slightly confusing Charlotte.  
  
"Can I talk to you a minute?" Mandy shrugged and got up from her seat. Padma took this as an opportunity to move next to Terry. He rolled his eyes and began to talk to a boy on his other side.  
  
Charlotte led Mandy out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. Sitting down on a staircase, she motioned for Mandy to join her. Mandy sat down next to her big sister and began to play with the hem of her robe.  
  
"Mandy, is everything all right?" Charlotte noticed how her sister began to fidget even more.  
  
"Uh yeah…why wouldn't it be?" She replied avoiding eye contact and staring at the stair below.  
  
"I dunno…but you do know that you can talk to me about anything, right? If something was wrong, no matter what it was, you know I'd be here for you, right?"  
  
"Yeah I know," Mandy said weakly looking off into the Great Hall, before quickly changing the subject. "I better go and finish my lunch so I'm not late for Herbology, I'll see you later." She stood up and began making her way across the entrance hall.  
  
"OK," Charlotte said in a defeated tone. "Just remember what I said, all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Mandy turned round and gave Charlotte a small wave before disappearing into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah." Charlotte said weakly to herself.  
  
Roger circled in the air feeling the rush of cool wind against his face. He let out a contented sigh, before pulling into a very extravagant loop- the-loop. Hearing a faint cheer down below, he quickly looked down to see Rob and one of the chasers James Dahl. Both had their brooms slung over one shoulder and were heaving along the end of the Quidditch trunk. Raising his left eyebrow, Roger landed perfectly and began to unlock the padlock on the front of the wooden trunk.  
  
"Hey, Davies. If you did that more often in games, maybe you could keep the quaffle more often." Rob jokingly smirked. Roger didn't even glance up, but instead said in a perfectly even tone,  
  
"You know, Connolly, we've got a very capable reserve beater." The only sign that he wasn't serious was the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Davies! You know you couldn't replace me. Who else would put up with all your shit!" With one last grin, Rob grabbed a club and kicked off, aware that Roger would possibly release a bludger at any moment.  
  
Instead Roger pulled out the quaffle, throwing it to James just as the rest of the team arrived. Keeper Kate Monroe and the third chaser Stacey Moon, were teasing a very red Cho Chang. Roger managed to catch the words 'Cedric Diggory and 'deserted classroom'. Beater Amos Whistler dragged behind, broom under his arm, hands in his pockets. It was quite obvious that he was too busy watching Kate rather than where he was going, as he tripped over the trunk, sending a bludger loose. With a squeal the girls ducked as it speed towards them, then headed into the sky where Rob was waiting. Expertly he hit it towards the pitch. Roger quickly dived on it, wrestling it to the ground. Quickly he forced it into the trunk, fastening the locks securely. Wiping his hair out of his eyes, Roger glared in Amos' direction. He looked absolutely petrified, after all Roger Davies was a guy you didn't want to get angry. However, Roger didn't say anything to him, just gave few general instructions to the team and then mounted his broom. After all, Roger knew how Amos felt, to have a crush but keeping it a secret, not knowing how she would react.  
  
For the next hour and a half, the team practiced. Finally Roger announced that they were all free to go, receiving six tired cheers. The team made their way up to the castle, that is all except Roger. Rob had offered to stay to help put the equipment away, but Roger had declined the help, knowing that his friend want to go back up to the castle and 'talk' to his girlfriend. When everyone had disappeared and the stadium was completely deserted, Roger once again mounted his broom and took to the air.  
  
He really loved to fly. The sheer speed, to feel the wind on his face and that complete sense of inner peace, to feel that all his problems were not bad. At the moment he was worried. The letter he had received this morning caused him to leave his breakfast unfinished. Roger had numbly read the letter from his father, informing him that his little sister was sick. The doctors had no idea what was wrong. They were wizards, how could they not know? It just didn't make any sense! She was always so lively and smiling all the time, she couldn't be sick, she was too strong. He prayed that she would be all right, she had to be, didn't she?  
  
Deciding for the first time that flying was not helping, Roger landed and proceeded to lock the Quidditch trunk in the broom shed. Then he slowly trudged up to the castle, leaving the dark Quidditch pitch behind.  
  
Brow furrowed in concentration and absent-mindedly tapping her quill on the table in front of her, Charlotte tried to read that one passage for about the fourteenth time. After a few seconds she threw her quill down in defeat and sat back. It was no use; she couldn't take it in. She let her eyes gaze around the virtually empty common room. Nearly everyone had gone to bed, apart from several sixth years huddled round the fire, a fourth year Edward Garret and fifth year Kyle Foster were playing chess in the corner and Kelli lay sprawled over a sofa. She was evidently waiting for Rob. Just then the bookcase at the side of the common room slide open and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team came through. All were covered in mud and seemed to be in a heated argument over the Quidditch league tables.  
  
Charlotte noted that they were one member short and couldn't help wondering where Davies was. Why was she thinking about him? 'OK, the main ingredient of an invisibility potion is- Argh, forget it!' Charlotte closed her book this time. She was getting agitated. Why was she thinking about Roger Davies all of sudden? But when she thought about the way his eyes darkened and the way he had looked at her, she felt her stomach flip. Oh, come on! Roger Davies was the heartthrob of Ravenclaw; it would be pointless to fall for him… right? 'Where did that come from?' she thought, she wasn't falling for him. Charlotte had learnt by now that to open your heart caused heartbreak and she wasn't ready for that again. No, she wouldn't fall for anyone, especially the unpredictable, bad-boy Quidditch captain. So why was she still thinking about him?  
  
"Oh shit, I sure hope that Filch isn't around!" Roger muttered as he noticed the trail of mud he had trekked up the corridor. Shrugging he continued to amble aimlessly, trying desperately to clear his head. He was worried about his sister, but that wasn't the only problem in his life. Sometimes Roger just wasn't happy with his life. He had few friends; actually there was perhaps only three he could actually class as proper friends and one of them had graduated last year. The O.W.L's weren't too far away and he knew his parents expected a lot from him. Half the school was scared of him and basically he was lonely. Normally his life didn't bother him so much. He was a loner by nature, that's who he was. Roger didn't try and change himself for those around and he wasn't intending to start now, but god sometimes it was lonely. Unfortunately, it was times like this that he thought of her. She was a perhaps his biggest weakness. He had no idea when it started, but somehow he had fallen for her, hard. There was nothing about her that he didn't find perfect, to him she was an angel. Why couldn't he tell her? Roger probably knew more about her than anyone, just from his observation, which was pretty easy when you're a loner who people generally seem to avoid. She made everything seem bearable. After particularly hard days just her smile could cheer him up, but she had absolutely no idea. Roger's thoughts were broken as he round the corner. He stopped and frowned, growing increasingly angry as he spotted the group of Slytherin's closing in on the trembling Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fan fic managed!  
  
QUESTION: What do the letters R, E, V, I, E and W spell?  
  
HINT: You'll find the answer by clicking on the little box with all of them on. 


End file.
